Ayato odiaba su rostro
by VikSmiling
Summary: Si había una cosa que Ayato Sakamaki odia de ella, seria su rostro ¿Por que tenia que ser igual a esa mujer? FemAyatoSakamaki


Si había algo que Ayato odiara de si misma diría que su rostro, no porque fuera fea, si no todo lo contrario. Ella era extremadamente hermosa ¿Lo malo? Era una belleza heredada de la persona que más ha odiado en este mundo…Su madre.

Ella era un réplica exacta de Cordelia, solo que con cabello rojo y un peinado diferente, no le gustaba se igual ¿Por qué no solo podía parecerse? Muchas hijas se parecen a sus madres e incluso el caso se daba en el sexo contrario. Estaba Shu que era muy parecido a Beatrix pero no era idéntico, bien el caso era que Shu era hombre, pero de igual manera tenia compañeras de clases que se parecían a sus madres, pero no eran idénticas.

Si hubiera sido hombre, entonces no hubiera forma de que fuera igual. Se parecerían pero no sería idéntico, tal como era el caso de Laito quien se parecía a su madre y por extensión también a ella. Un punto a su favor era que no tenía el cabello Lila como Kanato porque de esa forma si no hubiera nada que la distinguiera. Es que hasta cada curva de su cuerpo era una copia de su madre, esto no le molestaba del todo, podría decir que si algo le agradecía a su madre era haberle dejado ese maravilloso cuerpo que poseía con todas esas cuervas y esos voluptuosos pechos. Eso era lo único que le gustaba haber heredado

Desde que era una niña todo mundo le había dicho "Te parece a tu madre" cosa que le molestaba, ella era única, pero nada podría hacer cada día que pasaba el parecido iba creciendo y no podría detenerlo, incluso Kanato le había dicho una vez "Cada día te pareces más a madre" ya estaba harta de escuchar eso

El peor día y el que nunca olvidaría fue una tarde que se miró al espejo, ya había crecido lo suficiente para ser idéntica a ella, idéntica a Cordelia, idéntica a su madre. Se tocó el rostro con repulsión y se miró a si misma con odio, odio por no haber sido diferente.

Cuando su madre estaba en las escaleras con esa cara de sufrimiento no pudo evitar pensar que así es como se vería ella al borde de la muerte, de alguna forma u otra sentía que estaba acabando consigo misma.

Una vez que su madre ya estaba muerta ahora ella la única persona con ese rostro y eso de cierto modo la hacía sentir mucho mejor, ya no sentiría que se estaba viendo en el espejo cada vez que cruzaba mirada con su madre, ya no recordaría eso que siempre le decía cuando la regañaba "Si no fueras igual a mí, diría que no eres mi hija" Ya nada de eso importaba.

Otro punto importante con el que tenía que lidiar eran sus hermanos, en especial Laito y Kanato quienes a pesar de ser conscientes del físico de su hermana lo ignoraban totalmente y eso era bueno, ya que mucho tiempo estuvo preocupado sobre ellos dos quienes tenían un amor enfermizo por Cordelia en especial Laito quien estuvo en una relación incestuosa con su propia madre. Kanato y Ella lo sabían, Kanato sentía celos, a ella le daba asco.

Le preocupaba lo pervertido que era su hermano, que acosaba a cuanta chica se le pasara por frente y si había estado con su madre ¿Qué le impedía estar con ella que era su hermana? Para bien Laito la veía como solo eso y es que para el Ayato no era bonita ni fea era solo su hermana. Se molestaban y se trataban como todos los hermanos, no importaba cuanto se pareciera a madre.

Su tio Ritcher, sí que era un problema mayor, si por casualidad se lo llegaba a encontrar se le quedaba mirando como hipnotizado, como solía mirar a su madre, a veces le decía lo hermosa que era y la suerte que tenía por haber heredado tal belleza. Sintio asco cuando una vez tomo su mano y deposito un beso. Solo lo miro mal y se fue de allí, para después lavarse la mano.

No le gustaba que le digieran que era hermosa, cosa que a cualquier chica le gustaría sentía que también se lo decían a su madre. Ella era por mucha la chica más bonita de todo el Instituto y muchos chicos andaban locos por ella, claro que ninguno era suficiente para su majestad, pero debía admitir que le gustaba cuando le decían que su cabello era hermoso o que su voz era mágica porque estas dos cosas la diferenciaban de Cordelia

A pesar de todo esto tal vez no era tan mala esa belleza heredada, esa cara y ese cuerpo son dos encantos que bien podía utilizar a su favor, no quería sonar como su madre pero bueno para algo debía de sacarle provecho ¿No?

-Ayato, está realmente callada ¿Por qué será Teddy?-La voz de su hermano la saco de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¡Cállate, Kanato¡ No interrumpas a su majestad cuando está pensando-Grito haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la limosina que los llevaba al instituto.

-¿Tú piensas?-Dijo Subaru de forma burlona.

-¡Eh, cállate estúpido tsundere!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-pregunto el albino levantándose ligeramente de su asiento.

-¿Podrían comportarse?-Pidio Reiji- Ya estamos a punto de llegar a la escuela y no quiero que armen un alboroto.

Ambos obedecieron a regañadientes no es que querían hacerlo pero no querían entrar en una discusión general.

Una vez la limosina paro en frente la escuela Ayato fue la primera en bajarse, empujando a Shu y pisando a Laito en el proceso. Estaba molesta con sus hermanos por ser idiotas e interrumpir sus profundos pensamientos.

-Nuestra hermanita esta rara hoy-Dijo Laito con su usual sonrisita gatuna.

-Bah,mujeres-Dijo shu abriendo un ojo por primera vez en todo el trayecto


End file.
